Their Second Chance
by articcat621
Summary: She bumps into him recently after her divorce with Ron. Is this their second chance?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

Warnings: explicit language, dirty talk, explicit sexual content, referenced divorce.

Author's Notes: Many thanks to my two betas, xxDustnight88 and gaeilgerua for looking this over for me. This was originally written for the 2017 Hermione Smut Fest on LJ. Enjoy. xx

* * *

 **Their Second Chance**

Hermione sat at the bar, sipping at her drink. It was a small Muggle location, but Hermione didn't mind it. Truth be told, she wanted to avoid the wizarding world at the current moment. All anyone could say to her at the moment was how sorry they were her marriage ended.

She rolled her eyes at the very thought. Her divorce with Ron, though messy and complicated, had truly been for the best. Better for them to end things only a few years into their marriage rather than later on. Ron and her had decided to still be friends, but they needed time apart. Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys, had taken the split rather well. All in all, it wasn't the tragic mishap that the wizarding world was making it out to be.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Granger."

Hermione groaned, turning to her left to see just who had spotted her. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw someone she hadn't seen in years. "Cormac?" she asked in disbelief.

"The one and only," he said, flashing her a smile as he took a seat on the barstool next to her. "Never expected to see you here."

She gave a shrug. "I've been avoiding the wizarding world." She sipped her beer.

"I read about that disaster," Cormac said. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Hermione countered with a wave of her hand. "It was needed. Ron and I will be much happier apart than we would ever be together."

"His loss," Cormac said. He waved the bartender over. "Can I get what she's having?"

"So, do you visit Muggle establishments often?" Hermione inquired. If he was going to sit and drink with her, she saw no harm in chatting with him.

"Sometimes," Cormac answered. "It's quieter than other areas, so, I'm here for the same reason you are."

Hermione nodded. "Understandable. People leave you alone, instead of bothering you. So, what have you been up to?"

"I'm a keeper for Puddlemere United."

"You are?!" Hermione exclaimed. "I had no idea, Cormac, congratulations!"

He blushed. "Yes, well, I'm only a reserve keeper, so I don't actually get to play very often." He frowned. "But, maybe in a few years when the current keeper retires, I'll have a chance at playing permanently." He grinned optimistically.

"Well, I can drink to that." Hermione held up her beer and toasted him before taking a sip.

Cormac mimicked her actions. "So, Hermione, tell me what you have been up to?"

* * *

The evening wore on and Hermione found herself thoroughly enjoying Cormac's company. He was funnier than she had remembered him being, and there was an air of modesty about him that he had previously lacked.

For the first time in ages, she was having a good time.

"It's getting late," Cormac announced suddenly.

"Oh," Hermione commented, looking at the clock on the wall. It was rather late. "Sorry, Cormac. I didn't mean to monopolize your time like this."

"Oh, monopolize away," Cormac said with a grin. "I was just saying it was late, I didn't say this had to end."

Hermione looked at him warily. "And just what is ithis/i?"

"Us having a good time? No regrets, no strings attached? Just a good time." Cormac's smile faltered. "If you want, that is. Up to you, Hermione."

"Yes, please, your place? Let me just settle my tab."

"I've got it." He left a large sum of Muggle money on the counter. He waved the bartender over and told her that it was all set. "Shall I Apparate us? There's an alley not far that we'll be able to disappear from discreetly."

"Perfect." Hermione placed her hand in Cormac's, her stomach fluttering from nerves and excitement as he lead her out the door and down the street. He pulled her down the aforementioned alley and pulled her closer, hugging her tightly as he Disapparated them with a small ipop!/i

When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw that they were standing in what she assumed was Cormac's bedroom.

"I hope I wasn't too forward in bringing us straight here," Cormac whispered, looking nervously.

"Nope, it's perfect," Hermione said before throwing herself at him. She kissed him fiercely, her hands gripping the front of his shirt roughly. The force of her colliding with him sent them backwards, where they landed on the bed with a small ioomph/i.

She deepened the kiss, groaning when he ground his hips up against hers. She could feel his erection through his trousers and knew that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing and nibbling at the tender skin there. Hermione groaned. "Please," she whimpered.

"What do you want?" Cormac asked, his voice husky. "Tell me, Hermione."

"Please," she groaned as he slipped his hand between their bodies, lightly rubbing her through her jeans.

"Say it," he breathed.

"Touch me, gods, please, Cormac." She looked at him, desire in her eyes. "Make me come, Cormac."

"It would be my pleasure," he said, a smirk on his face. "Let's get out of these clothes."

"Merlin, yes," Hermione breathed. She pulled away from Cormac and began to shimmy out of her jeans and knickers. She made quick work of removing her sweater, tee, and bra. When she was completely nude, she was excited to see that Cormac had also quickly divested his own clothing.

They melted against each other once more, Cormac cradling Hermione in his arms as he gently rolled them so that he was now on top of her. He claimed her lips in a kiss once more.

Hermione arched up against him, moaning when his hand found her centre. "Yes," she hissed as he began to rub her clit.

"You're so wet already," Cormac purred. "Just for me?"

"Just for you," she breathed. Merlin, Cormac sure knew what he was doing. Moments in and she was already ready to come.

"That's it, love, let it go," Cormac murmured in her ear. He rubbed her clit teasingly, enjoying the soft moans she was making.

"Shite," Hermione cursed as she came. Her orgasm washed over her. She arched herself against his body, feeling his hardened cock. "Please, Cormac, fuck me."

"Yes," he murmured, quickly placing himself at her entrance. He pushed inside her and they both let out a groan at the sensation.

"You feel so good," she murmured as he began to move. "Yes, yes."

"You like that, don't you? Taking my cock like a good little girl." Cormac smirked, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Hermione moaned at his words. She loved when her partners talked dirty.

Cormac picked up on that immediately. "Merlin, you look so pretty with me fucking you like this. You'd look even prettier with my come on your chest."

"Yes," Hermione hissed, her eyes fluttering shut. "Do it, come on my chest."

Cormac's eyes widened and he froze mid-thrust. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Hermione hissed. She met Cormac's surprised gaze with a smile.

"Shite, I'm going to come," Cormac said with a groan. He quickly pulled his cock out of her and finished himself off on her chest.

"Yes," Hermione moaned, "That's it."

"You look so fucking hot with my come on your tits," Cormac said, his eyes devouring the sight of her.

The two of them stilled for a moment, not quite sure what the next move was. Hermione looked at Cormac before laughing. "This is silly."

"Yeah," Cormac said, clearing his throat. "So what now?" He looked to Hermione for her answer.

Hermione sat up and got off the bed. "We're going shower, have another go, and then sleep. In the morning, you'll make breakfast."

Cormac grinned. "I do make good pancakes."

"Perfect," Hermione said before claiming Cormac's lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
